


Jimmy McGill x Howard Hamlin

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Hamlin get down and dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy McGill x Howard Hamlin

Jimmy waited as the elevator made its way to the his destination. Once reached, a ding was sounded and the door opened. Jimmy noticed a two set of feet on the floor and looked upward to see Hamlin who was staring at jimmy who let out a gulp.

 

"Are you behaving?" Hamlin said stepping into the elevator and clicking the 2nd button, which led to the second floor. "Are you?" He said sliding his hand down his pocket. 

 

Instantly, Jimmy jolted forward letting out a cry. A grin grew on Hamlins face and Jimmy leaned against the elevator wall rubbing his legs together. Hamlin reached back into his pocket and Jimmy suddenly stopped twitching and managed to stand up straight again, with cheeks flustered red.

"Now I'll ask you again," Hamlin said now leaning against Jimmy who swallowed hard. With his most hated person in front of him, he'd surely want to punch him right? Wrong. Hamlin controlled Jimmy. "No?" Hamlin whispered quickly grabbing Jimmy's hair. Jimmy let out a gasp.

 

The sound of a ding caught both of their attentions and Hamlin let go of Jimmy's hair and leaned against the wall, the door opened and two people walked in staring both of them down.

 

Jimmy let out a sigh of relief being a slight distance away from Hamlin. Back to the first floor, Hamlin was eager to make Jimmy make a fool out of himself, slowly he clicked the button in his pocket, which sent vibrations against Jimmy's prostate.

 

"Ufh!" Jimmy muffled quickly wrapping his shaking hands over his mouth to conceal a moan that was close to slipping out. Hamlin bit at his lip as the two people stared at Jimmy.

 

"Are you okay?" Asked a lady placing a shoulder over his shaking back, he nodded and stood back up reassuring both the people he was alright.

Eagerly wanting more, Hamlin set the controller to high vibrations and Jimmy let out a loud gasp before collapsing onto the floor.

 

A wet stain had appeared on his suit pants, and Hamlin got a glance and knew he had gone to far, but enjoyed Jimmy being sullied in his pants and humiliated.

 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Hamlin grabbed Jimmy's hand pulling him off the floor and quickly rushing out and making a turn into the restroom.

 

"Hello?" Hamlin shouted hoping no one would reply, it must've been his lucky day. With no one in the washroom he could tease Jimmy more. 

 

Slamming Jimmy against a bathroom stall wall, he shoved Jimmy's head down meeting his erect friend. "What would Chuck say?" Hamlin joked, he knew Jimmy cared so much about his brother. 

 

"Haha.. Come on, don't mention Chuck.." Jimmy complained reaching  
to Hamlins zipper, his hand grabbed a hold of the zipper and made its way down, Hamlin's erection was seen through his brief cloth. 

 

Jimmy licked his lips and eventually took Hamlins tip into his mouth, then slowly sliding down his shaft. Jimmy devoured Hamlin's dick, then quickly sliding up.

 

Hamlin grasped Jimmy's hair lightly tugging it, then placing his other hand behind his head and shoving him all the way down. Jimmy began to gag, as salvia dropped down his mouth and dripping onto the bathroom floor.

 

Jimmy forced his mouth off of Hamlins hard member and let out heavy breaths gasping for air. Hamlin feeling impatient, shoved Jimmy back down, making him gag loudly. 

 

Hamlin began to thrust into his mouth, making his climax closer with each thrust. Eventually when the time came, Hamlin pulled out spilling his load all over Jimmy's face and onto his suit.

 

"Looks like you'll have some cleaning to do," Hamlin said zipping his pants up. He grinned down at Jimmy who wiped the salty spunk off his face.

 

"Haha, you bastard." Jimmy mumbled. "Now how am I supposed to leave looking like this?" 

 

"Oh you know, just remove your suit jacket and you'll be fine." Hamlin said tugging at his hair again. Jimmy let out a raspy cry before slapping away Hamlins hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ignore spelling/grammar errors. Follow me on Wattpad @2seater. You may request.


End file.
